Everytime i close my eyes
by loving-reader-and-writer
Summary: When they close their eyes they see Sam Winchesters life as he sees it hears it and feels it. they know all there is to know about him and a lot about Dean too. they have never met and never tried to look for Sam. Summery sucks but its much better inside I have not decided the gender of my character yet. there is more detail on the concept inside. pilot at the end of chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1 pre pilot

**A/N this is inspired by an anime I once watched or a manga I read I can't remember which and I can't remember the name, needless to say I don't own the concept. The concept of the anime was that when each of the two people closed their eyes they saw what the other saw heard and felt the same things. They communicated too. So every time the girl went to sleep (she was English) the boy was awake (he was Japanese) and vice versa. I am using this concept partly. You will see. please help me out with how this reads.**

I have one friend and he doesn't even know that he is my only friend. We have never spoken or written to each other. He has never seen my face but I have seen his in the mirror when I close my eyes some mornings. Sometimes it's even night for him and day for me. His name is Sam and he doesn't know I exist. It sounds strange I know. My parents even went so far as to have me checked out by a child psychiatrist when I was a young kid. The very nice lady concluded that it was no harm and seemed to just be a coping mechanism for being a lonely only child.

I'm not sure I am explaining this very well. I'll just tell you about the first time a clearly remember doing it. I must have been about 4 or 5 years old I was laying outside on the grass looking up at the storm clouds roll in and I closed my eyes for a second. When I did I saw a clear blue sky but not as if I was looking up I opened my eyes quickly and sat up. I was very confused, I closed my eyes again and even as I felt the first rain drops on my face I felt the warmth of the sun on it too. I was looking out a car window watching trees go by and feeling the warmth of the sun on my body.

After concentrating a little more, I could hear the roar of the car and feel the vibrations. Then my view changed slowly sliding over to the other side of the car. I was looking at a boy, an older boy that was grinning with bright green eyes. He looked much older than me almost a teen. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him. It took me months to hear their voices. I don't remember much about the car from that first time I mainly remember the older boys face and as strange as it sounds the scruffy back of the driver's head.

I was startled into opening my eyes when my mom grabbed my arms to haul me off the ground. I was suddenly freezing and soaked. Well not suddenly I had been sitting in the pouring rain for at least 5 minutes now. I of course started babbling to my mom as children tend to do all about the experience the sound the car made and the warm sun. she smiled and laughed it off as she was drying me off. It took a month or two of me talking about every time I closed my eyes I saw something different. Also talking about my dreams.

My every dream was of a different room and covers and wallpaper but one thing was always the same. The older boy with green eyes was there. Sometimes all I saw was his t shirt as if I were laying on his chest. I felt his breath and the rumble of him speaking. In fact, the first time I heard him speak it was as I was going to bed, just when I closed my eyes I heard him.

"shhhh Sammy it's okay shhhhh I've got you"

I felt as if I were being rocked back and forth but for once all I was seeing was darkness. It was rare for me to see black when I closed my eyes anymore. I felt a hand running through my hair and a warm blanket around my shoulders.

So I then knew that it wasn't really me it was Sammy, Sam, that I was seeing through. It's not so confusing to me now that I'm 18 years old. My life and his life blend in a way in my memories. I don't confuse myself with him not at all but I feel physically what he feels and hear what he does. I experience everything that he does at least physically when I close my eyes. That's not to say that I haven't cried with him and raged with him. It's been a tough journey discovering that all the things that go bump in the night are real.

Sam is a hunter or monsters, at least he was before he left Dean and John for college. I was so proud of him. Personally I have no interest in college but seeing as I get bored sometimes over the years I would just lean back and close my eyes to read whatever he was reading or listen to his lecture classes. Which basically means when I was a freshman in high school instead of listening to my boring math teacher I had my eyes closed reading a book on some case from 30years ago that is relevant to I don't know what case today.

I am only sure of Sam's age he is 4 years older than me. So he is 22 and in his last year of Stanford. While I have just graduated high school with perfect grades. I owe that to Sam and his study habits. I hate studying. However, having the ability to hear and see the classes of a 5th grader when you were in 1st grade tended to aid in your learning. I remember even before I started school I would go up to my room and sit at my little school style desk and go to his classes with him. It was great fun for me.

I didn't just get book learning from him. I learned how to fight. Though that I learned from his older brother Dean. I don't know his age. I somehow have missed every one of his birthdays. Well at least the times that they said his age. I remember the year he got to take over driving the car but with how john raised them It's not really a good indicator. Dean drilled so much knowledge into Sam and encouraged him so much that I felt like if I didn't learn what he was teaching that I would disappoint him. Odd I know considering he will never know. Every day I practice what Dean and John have taught Sam about fighting and protecting against monsters. I'm pretty sure I can handle a gun. Watching Dean take them apart and clean them always relaxed me. I have it committed to memory maybe I could do it with my eyes close. Ha-ha with my eyes closed indeed. I have felt and seen Sam do it enough times. I can tell that I enjoyed it more than Sam did.

Dean is where things kind of blur for me. I feel closer to him than I do John, not as close as I am with Sam of course but close. I feel like if I met him and I needed him to be there for me he would. Realistically I know that he would because if we were to meet it would be because he is on a case and there is some monster around and Dean is the kind of man that protects those who can't protect themselves. I haven't seen Dean in 4 years. I miss him a lot. He was always all smiles and laughs. Except when he was taking care of Sam when he was sick or after he let a bully beat him up. As I said I have cried and raged with Sam sometimes at him too.

So you can imagine my surprise when I decide to tune into my Sam radio and he is tussling with someone in his living room. Its really late 4am for me so 1Am or so for Sam. I could be asleep but I'm restless. I found that even when Sam is asleep I can hear and feel what he does. Lets just say if I'm up before Sam in the mornings when jess wakes up and starts cuddling I open my eyes really quick. Anyway when I'm restless I like to try and identify sounds in Sam's room. I'm pretty good at it, I'm really good at knowing what kinds of sounds will wake Sam up.

My heart is pounding but not Sam's his is steady a little faster since he is grappling but steady as can be. I slowly relax taking in every sound smell and feel. Sam takes a deep breath and I smell, I smell Dean!

"Whoa, easy there tiger," Dean grins. It's so good to see him again. Sam's breathing heard. _"Calm down man its Deano."_

"Dean?" Sam askes. _"Yeah Smart one its dean your wandering big brother."_ Dean just laughs.

"You scared the crap out of me!" _"liar your heart barely sped up. I was the one terrified you were about to die."_

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean accuses. I laugh literally out loud _. "Come on Sam show him just how much we still practice."_ Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean to the floor. _"Yeah, you go Sammy."_ I smile that one I have not actually done yet. It a little challenging sometimes to get a move that you can't fully see.

"Or not. "We both smile a little at Dean. He taps Dean twice where he is holding him.

"Get off of me. "Dean grunts. Sam rolls to his feet and helps Dean up. I've missed the two of them together.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks Dean _"Does it matter Sam Deans here you can tell him about your dreams now."_ Dean pats his arms.  
"Well, I was looking for a beer." " _Urgh you so were not Dean."_


	2. Chapter 2 pilot part one

Every time I close my eyes chapter two pilot part one

 **A/N How am I doing? Don't worry I haven't forgotten about misplaced soul I'm just waiting for the inspiration to strike again. This chapter uses the transcript for the pilot episode found on super wiki like what probably many other chapters will use. I'm trying to get a feel for my character and get a view of what things look like literally out of Sam's eyes. This story is first person and so far mostly her inner monologue so it's her speaking and when her words are in quotes and italicized its her speaking in her head as if she were talking to Sam. When she actually meats them I think my writing style may change a bit. Possibly.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded. I'm surprised that Jess isn't up yet with all that tussling. She always sleeps like a rock. Doesn't wake up most nights when Sam has had a nightmare. I don't know what they are about but I know that they must be about something not natural given how often he wakes up reaching for his phone gets all the way to entering Deans number but never calls.

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk." Dean has his serious face on this can't be good.

"Uh, the phone? "Sam asks him.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean shoots back at him. I think Sam would have. Sam has needed to talk to him for weeks now but could never bring him self to call. If Dean had called Sam would have picked up. The light flips on. Oh jess must finally be awake. Was it the thumping around or the voices of men that awoke her.

"Sam?" she sounds pretty awake. I wonder how long she has been sitting in the bed room gathering the courage to get up and see what's going on. I would trust Sam to be able to handle it but she doesn't know him like I do.

Sam turns to look at her. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. _"Come on jess really, not even a house coat just walk in a room like that in front of a stranger"_ I mentally scold her. "Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait, your brother Dean?" She insures taking a few steps forward and smiles. Sam nods, I feel his hair against his face. Dean walks to her.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean just has to put on the charm. Well she is totally deans type but not out of either of theirs league if you ask me. I'm really not too fond of her to be honest. She is great as a friend and all but as a girlfriend for Sam not too good.

She starts to turn away "Just let me put something on."

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." I see his head shake a little. _"Wow dean just wow that was kinda sleazy even for you"_ if I ever meet him I am going to smack him for that statement. Dean walks backwards to Sam not turning his head from jess. I bet that is grating on Sam's nerves.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you." He is close enough to Sam again that I can smell the leather of his jacket.

"No." Sam walks over to jess and puts his arm around her, she steps just that bit closer I can feel her press her body to his side. I can finally get a good look at Dean. He looks well not any visible new scars same old hair, jeans and flannel. It's refreshing. I had worried that he died or something. I wonder if Sam worried too.

Sam continues "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." I sigh he has been looking at rings. I've been tempted to call him and tell him not to do it. that he couldn't start life of marriage without telling her everything but I resist the urge. Yes, I know their phone numbers I have heard Sam give his out and seen Sam dial Deans enough times. I keep them on me even though I have them memorized. Just in case something supernatural comes my way. It would be too weird to just call them up and be like, 'hey so uh I see everything that Sam sees' you know that would switch on their bad thing radar really quick. I really want to meet them but they move so much and it just wouldn't feel right to show up at Stanford and lie to Sam. Naturally If we meet it will be because something crazy supernatural that I can't handle is going on.

I missed Deans response. But I feel Sam draw in a breath to speak again.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Well he's not wrong but that was a bit of a low blow. Dean ducks his head and looks back up.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Oh well that changing things a bit and from how Sam just tensed up I guess it changes things for him too.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam tells her without even looking at her. I guess this wouldn't be a good time to tell her about all the things that go bump in the night anyway. Not that Sam wants to.

I hear a bang clearly not in Sam's apartment, my eyes shoot open and I jump up off my bed. A normal person would possibly just think that their mom or dad tripped but they know better they would holler that they are okay. I'm such a light sleeper they know a noise like that would wake me. I grab the metal bat by my bed. No I don't play sports at all I'm not a big team player. I got it just for occasions such as this. Not that it happens all the time. My mind is running away again. I take a deep breath. I hear rustling downstairs it sounds like they are in the kitchen. That's to the left of the base of the stairs. My parents room is on the right. Living room between the two. I close my eyes briefly.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." I hear Sam say as he is looking at dean. Deans face is rather stern looking. They are standing at the entrance door to the apartment building.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked him. _"oh how I wish you knew Dean; I wish you were here."_ I take another deep breath slowly turning my door handle. My heart is pounding I take a moment to pay attention to Sam's steady heart, to take strength from that.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." I'm sad I missed that one. I open my eyes again I pull my door open slowly waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I let out a breath creeping steadily down the hallway bat held tightly in my grip. Slipping down the stairs. The noise stops but I keep moving avoiding a couple creaky steps _. 'if you can help it never stop on the stairs'_ I hear johns calm voice in my head. I close my eyes for a moment again.

Deans voice his tone concerned. "Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

Sam doesn't say anything so dean continues. "I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can." Sam tells him in an obvious tone. Dean looks down and away.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Dean said lowly. _"I don't want to either Dean."_

I am on the last step when I hear the board just before the kitchen entrance make that rolling creek sound that it's made ever since I wore roller skates in the house when I was 12 and I stomped my foot when my mom told me to take them off. I took in a deep breath the bat pulled back ready to swing the moment I saw their head. Breath in. breath out. Breath in. breath out. I see their head and swing with all my might. I hear them fall to the floor with a curse. I quickly round the corner following up my hit to the scull with a jab with the bat to their stomach. It's a man I can see now. He is curled up bleeding from his head.

I push him over while he is still dazed and place my knee on the back of his neck and yank his arm up behind him. I must have dropped the bat because my mom and dad are now standing in the door way with very surprised looks on their faces, my mom rushes to the phone to call 911 while my dad rushes over to me.

"Urgh get off me you little..." the man began and I just pushed harder on his neck and pulled his arm higher he yelped. It was kind of satisfying.

"What the hell happed here!" My father demanded of me kneeling beside me. Which was strange my dad was an emotional man always to the farthest end of the spectrum. If he was annoyed you knew it if he was happy everyone was happy if he was angry you left him alone, he was downright snippy. This calm demand was strange. It was then that I noticed that the bare wrist I held was…. hissing, like when you throw butter in a hot pan. I looked down for just one second and I felt my head snap back and my body leave the ground.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" I hear Sam ask looking at dean surprised. Why am I seeing Sam vision? Yes, I have names for when I close my eyes and see Sam's life. Sam vision, Sam radio, tuning into Sam tv, the list goes on. I can't open my eyes. I'm trying and I can't.

Dean looks over at Sam. "I'm twenty-six, dude." He says as if it were the most obvious thing. Well now I know he is 26. 8 years older than me. It doesn't feel that way. I'm trying to open my eyes but I can't. I can't even feel me. All I feel is Sam's hoodie, soft against his skin, my skin too. This has never happened. What did happen.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy. "Dean hands one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". I start to read the article more but Sam looks up before I can read too much.

"So maybe he was kidnapped." I can hear the hope in his voice that this is just a simple mishap. I still can't open my eyes or feel my own body. Even when I am dreaming and am fully immersed in being with Sam I feel my own heartbeat. I can't right now. Oh god am I dead. Is this what will happen when I die. I'm freaking out and I know if I could be my heart would be racing and my breathing fast. But I can't feel it. All I can feel is Sam's steady heart the paper in my hands and that Sam's shoes are too old and its cold I see dean is still talking but I just can't pay attention I have to wake up I have to open my eyes.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean grabs a handheld tape recorder. I notice Sam's eyes flicking over his hands checking for new marks as I had earlier. Before I took down a burglar or was it a burglar? "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He continues and presses play. The recording is static and the signal was clearly breaking up. Johns voice, I hear John.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." Dean presses stop. Their all in danger. I'm in danger. But I'm in danger now. I need help. I'm scared. I don't know if I'm dead.

"You know there's EVP on that?" I can tell Sam is a little excited.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean teases him, Sam shakes his head.

All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean presses play again his head tilted to listen better Sam has his head tilted too.

"I can never go home... "a creepy women's voice says. _"Sam Sam help me hear my voice please I've never wanted you to hear me more, please! please Sam Sam!"_

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing. "Dean askes leaning on the now closed trunk, when did that happen. I missed it.

Sam looks away and sighs I feel the air rushing from his lungs as if they were my own, then he looks back. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Dean nods. Come on I need someone anyone and right now Sam is my only option, I gather all my mental might and yell.

 _"_ _SAMMY!"_ feel his head whip around and his eyes widen. Just before I feel a jolt and my eyes open. The 'Y' in my yell dying on my lips I look around my mom is holding me. But where is my dad? "Mom?" I ask my voice a little groggy sounding, but I'm not tired.

"Oh baby you're okay" she weeps quietly rocking me back and forth in a way that makes my head pound but I let her. I take the moment to take stock of myself. I breath in deep. No rib pain good, I tense each muscle starting with my feet and calves and work my way up. Must my back muscles hurt and my chin really hurts.

"Ah, finally the little one is awake." I look over to see who spoke my head swimming and little spots appearing in my vision. I see my dad but that didn't sound like my dad. My dad has a nasally voice. "were going to have a little fun." My father says and I feel my mom tremble and hold me tighter to her.


	3. Chapter 3 pilot part two

Everytime I close my eyes chapter 3 pilot part 2

 **Recap (A/N mostly for if I forget to erase this lol)**

"oh baby you're okay" she weeps quietly rocking me back and forth in a way that makes my head pound but I let her. I take the moment to take stock of myself. I breath in deep. No rib pain good, I tense each muscle starting with my feet and calves and work my way up. Must my back muscles hurt and my chin really hurts.

"ah finally the little one is awake." I look over to see who spoke my head swimming and little spots appearing in my vision. I see my dad but that didn't sound like my dad. My dad has a nasally voice. "were going to have a little fun." My father says and I feel my mom tremble and hold me tighter to her.

Is it bad that my first reaction is to be offended that he called me little one I mean I'm 5ft7 that's not exactly small? My second thought is that he is defiantly not my father. At least not anymore. I am staring right into his eyes. There's nothing there, no love for me no recognition at all. I shift my eyes to look past him and see the man I had on the floor. He has a towel wrapped around his head with a very large red spot, I look down and see that there is a burn on his wrist where I held him. It must have been from my class ring. I had it made out of iron and even blessed by our pastor just in case. I mean what more protection can you get than a blessing in a house of god. I had him bless my bat and a lot of other things. He is a real nice understanding guy. He didn't even ask me why and I wasn't telling.

"You can have the mom I want this one." He says with a smirk. It is very disconcerting to see such a sinister look on my father's face. The second man, thing, gets up and rips my mom from me. Each of us trying to hold tightly to the other but god my head is pounding I must have landed really hard. We lose grip my mom is screaming for them to not hurt us. Tears are running down my face I cling to the kitchen cabinet behind me in effort to stay upright. "Now, now no need to cry little one," that thing brings my father's hand up and wipes my tears away gently. "You and your mother could almost be sisters." He caresses my face, sliding his hand down my neck. "Ah but you little one are much prettier." His fingers splay across my neck his thumb tapping the base of my throat uncomfortably. His face looking lusty made even more disgusting by the fact that it's my father's face.

I bite my lip tasting blood as I stare at him straight on. Those aren't my father's eyes. They are the wrong color. His eyes are grey where my fathers are a bright blue like mine. "Why are you here?" I mean to ask but it comes out more like. "lye lar dlyou glere?" my speech is so slurred as if I were drunk and my tongue was numb. He seemed to understand me anyway his stony face morphed into a sneer. My mom let out a piercing scream so loud I jumped knocking my head on the edge of the counter. Fracking hell I breath hard refusing to cry out. It would only make my head hurt more anyway.

The thing laughs for a good few minutes almost too long to be considered real. "I just got stateside, I'm hear on vacation you might say, just to play before heading back to Greece." He grabs my throat dragging me to a standing position still with this smile on his face as if this were a grand amusement park kind of day. "let's go to your room shall we, don't want to disturbed your mother now do we?" as if on cue I hear the other guy groan and grunt and my mother cream and cry begging. I can't hear her words clearly through the door but I feel in my heart every sound she makes. I can't even make the words to plead for them to leave her alone. he tosses me over his shoulder roughly all the blood rushing to my head my vision goes black for a moment. Then I feel a rhythmic heartbeat, clearly not mine as mine is racing in fear.

"What about the interview?" jess asks Sam in concern. I mentally sigh. I usually use Sam to escape but that's by choice, at least I don't think I'm dead this time. I'll have to wait it out.

Sam looks at her "I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days." Slinging his bag over his shoulder and goes around the bed. Ready towards the door. He is packed so I guess that means they are leaving tonight. No time to catch up with a cup of coffee, well bottle of beer.

"Sam, I mean, please." I hear jess say behind him. He stops walking and I feel him put his game face on his acting face like everything is fine. I haven't seen this face personally only felt it. not like he practices in the mirror. He turns. "Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" he lets out a little laugh to put her at ease.

"I'm fine." He tells her. She always wants to know more but Sam never gives up more than the bare bones of anything family related. She is lucky she got as much about dean out of him as she did.

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal. "Like he doesn't know it's a huge deal Jess it's his life. Urgh why am I even paying attention I need to wake up I need to know what's going on with my own life right now, however long that may be.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." Sam kisses her cheek and walks out. Urgh usually for any type of kissing or intimate contact I open my eyes but I can't this time. I'm lucky they didn't decide now was a good time to full on make out.

I feel my bed under me. I keep my eyes closed and watch Sam walk down the stairs of the apartment _"Tell me its going to be okay Sammy"_ he stops on the landing and looks around. I guess to say a temporary farewell. _"just please tell me I'll be okay "_ he stops just before opening the door I can see Dean leaning on the Impala _"I'm so scared Sam"_ I whisper mentally Dean starts walking to the door since Sam stopped a concerned look on his face. I take in a breath and open my eyes terrified of what I am about to do.

My mom understands me. After a while I stopped talking about Sam to her and dad but I never did stop talking about being safe and how we didn't have anything in the house. Dad bought me the bat but mom, mom got what I really needed to feel like I had a fighting chance if something bad happened. So she bought me a survival knife. Not know of big ones but one that folds up. It has a seat belt cutter on one end along with a window breaker and when you flip it open some of it is serrated. Dad would never let me have a knife he thought I was crazy as it was. I keep it in my bed. Yes, in my bed. I made a hole in the bed about mid-way down towards the middle of the bed and sewed in a pocket. My hand is inches away from it right now. I'm staring at the ceiling really afraid to look anywhere else. I feel the bed dip next to me.

"You sure do like to sleep don't you? No matter, you are awake now." He puts his hand on my thigh. I'm only in jogging shorts and a baggy old t shirt. The door opens and he grips my thigh. I don't hear my mom anymore. How long was I out? "just in time." He grins and turns to the door. I take my chance slipping my hand in the pocket flipping the knife open just like I've practiced a million times before. I sit up quickly swinging my arm back just enough to get good momentum and stab the blessed blade into his side. From the grating I felt I think I grazed a rib. He yells out and pulls away his hand over the bleeding wound. His eyes burn a nearly luminescent grey color. The other guy rushes at me, I throw myself to the side off the bed and onto the floor, my dad's on the floor blood beginning to pool. The burglar man for lack of name is beginning to pull himself off the bed I flip over to my back looking up at him as soon as his head appears over the bed I grab his hair and pull hard getting him just a little more over the edge and thrust the blade upwards into his neck before he can get his arms over the bed to grab me. His blood spurts once and begins dripping down over my face and neck. I can see the life leave his eyes.

Breathing hard I roll to my side out of the way of the bleeding man on my bed. I close my eyes dear god there is a man dead bleeding on my bed. I see that Sam is looking out the front window of the Impala. He is talking to his brother.

"I don't know what I heard it never happened before." he emphasizes turning to look at Dean. I take in the smell of the impala smells like a second home to me, like safety. I feel the tears down my own cheeks. I'm so thankful of everything those boys and john have taught me. I know I know that it's not really a man dead on my bed and it's not really my father bleeding on the floor.

"so you heard the voice just tonight?" Dean asks. "female, or male?" I study deans face its confused and concerned.

"female." Sam answers. I open my eyes I don't know what they are talking about, maybe the case but I have to check on my dad. I pull myself over to him and lift myself up my vision is a little foggy.

"Dad" I plead faintly. He turns and looks up at me his clear blue eyes staring into mine. "Daddy. I'm so sorry so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" I weep. Gripping his night shirt.

"shah its okay sweaty I know," He looks really pale and disgusted. "I know what he was going to do. it's okay." He brushes my hair from my face. "it's okay, let's get to your mother." I just nod simply and rib the bottom of his shirt and mine using the knife to start it off and wrapping them around him we both hold a hand to the wound and use each other to stand up and make our way downstairs.

It was slow going but we made it down. Bumping the railing and door frames a couple times. Blood trailing behind us. I fumble at the handle my hands trembling the sight that greeted us was…was horrific. I won't even describe it, my dad and I stumbled to the bed, he fell on the bed next to her she turned her head and opened her mouth to speak. Her tongue was gone, oh god he cut out her tongue.

"Go call 911, Go!" he yelled at me and I ran on trembling wobbly legs to call an ambulance. I'm amazed that through my crying the dispatcher understood anything but the kind man did and told me to stay on the phone so I did. I walked and crawled to unlock the door. I told the man on the phone that it was unlocked they could just come in. I'm running out of energy. I just sit on the floor by the door phone to my ear. I think I just stopped thinking I saw the EMTs rushing in and I remember pointing to my parent's door. I started crawling to my parent's room to see them. When I got there the second ambulance had arrived and more EMTs came in one rushed to me checking me out asking me questions but I can't answer them. My parents are on the bed hands clasped together. The EMTs are doing CPR. I watch dazed as they slowly stop.

I'm breaking, I don't know what to do.

I must have just checked out because the next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed with my wrist handcuffed to the bed. The beeping of the monitor loud in my ears. My eyes are burning; I blink quickly they are so dry my eyelids stick. I can't breathe, I think I can't breathe. Okay there we go in and out good. I give up and just close my eyes. I can't handle this right now. Sam is my escape, from boredom from fear, from pain, from life.

It must have been hours its light out I can tell through Sam's eye lids. His eyes are closed but he's not asleep. That's okay I'm not sure I want to see anything. I focus on what it feels like to be in the Impala again what it smells like. Gunpowder, salt, even a slight coppery smell. That's got to be blood. I certainly know what that smells like. I can still feel it dripping on me and feel my father's blood through my fingers. Their dead, my parents are dead.

 _"_ _Sam, my parents are dead. I…I had to stab my dad…I had to. What do I do now? Can you tell me? I wish you could tell me. I'm handcuffed to my hospital bed."_ I sigh. I feel Sam reach out and grab Deans arm. I wonder why. I feel the car come to a stop and hear Dean rustling around. _"I know why though, id hand cuff me too. I killed my Dad Sammy and another man. The man that killed my mother. He cut out her tongue Sammy her tongue."_ I weep, even my mental voice is trembling. I've had many of these one sided conversations. They always seem to help me out. _"You're my only friend Sam. I have no one now. You and Dean are all I have."_ I curl up on my side and just cry. Yanking at the handcuffed hand. I cry myself into sleep, well more like a black out. I don't see what Sam sees. Just blissful blackness.

I feel someone shaking my shoulder gently. I open my eyes, it's a nurse. "It's dinner time, you need to eat and then there are some men here to ask you some questions." I just nod at her and sit up. My head doesn't hurt at all; in fact, nothing hurts. I don't like it. I don't feel like I'm all here.

"Am I." I begin but my throat is scratchy I reach over onto the tray and take a sip of water. "am I on something for pain?" I ask her. She nods at me and points to which bag it is. "can you take it off of out or something?" I ask her she hesitates but I think something in my face must have conveyed how much I did not want to be on whatever it was that was in that bag.

"sure thing "she gives me a sad smile and walks over disconnecting the drip from its connecting tube to the saline solution IV. I think that's a standard thing, to give someone a saline IV. I try to smile at her but I just can't so I nod my thanks. "I'll send the officers in soon, eat up." I pick at the crappy heathy hospital meal for maybe 15 minutes before the officers walk in. not even a knock, how rude.

"Miss.." he looks down at his note pad "Adelfa, I'm Officer Perkins and this is Officer Nelson. We have some questions for you." I raise my hand up for him to stop speaking. He looks very surprised and his younger partner looks amused if you ask me. I don't like the Officer Perkins. Bad vibe. They are average policemen dressed in their street uniforms nothing hinky about them that I can see.

"Officers, lets skip the questions, I will tell you what happened as it happened and then you may ask me questions." The older officer tries to speak again. "I am fully aware that you likely will not believe some of what I have to say but I will not hide the truth from you." The younger officer just nods and takes a seat by my bed with his note pad ready. I give him a soft smile while his partner blusters for a moment. Officer Nelson just ignores him and nods to me.

"whenever you are ready Miss." I take a deep breath and begin to tell my tale. Burning skin, the difference in my dad's eye color, my mom's screams, the bugler man, the knife in my bed, I did explain that off as a weird paranoia I have, to stabbing my father and the other man in the neck. My own memories after calling 911 were a blur and I said as much. My tale done I look up to see officer Perkins stone faced and Officer Nelson disbelieving.

"I believe you miss Adelfa. Uncuff her." To my immense surprise this came from Officer Perkins. My face must have shown as much because he smiled at me. Not a weird smile but a genuine sympathetic smile. The younger officer obeys him and officer Perkins ushers him out without either of them saying another word or asking any questions at all. That's very strange.

It's a few hours of me staring at the muted tv before a doctor finally comes in to see me. He knocks on the door as one should and peaks his head in. he looks at his chart after I acknowledge him with a nod.

"I see you had Nurse Joyce disconnect the Dilaudid IV?" He states, more like a question, looking up at me. "How is your pain level?" he asks concerned.

"I didn't like how I felt. And I couldn't breathe right." I shrug. "pain is alright just my chin hurts." I tell him bringing my hand up to gingerly touch the spot. There was a thin line from the right corner of my lips down to just under my chin.

He nods "That's to be expected, you cracked your bottom jaw it was a clean crack and was almost a break we had to put a thin metal bracer in to hold it in place until it heals. It will be there for at least 6 months. You also had some bruising to your back that I expected would be causing you pain however you don't seem to be overly effect. It's nothing to worry about. Your jaw is the only thing you have to be careful with. Frankly I'm surprised you are talking at all."

I just blink at him "how long do I have to stay here and how much is all this going to cost me?" I ask frankly. Every second I spend here is more money I have to figure out how to pay.

"I thought you may ask that so I spoke to billing and insurance for you before I came to see you that's what too me so long. I was told that lawyers came first thing to settle the bill and they left this letter for you. They said that your parents knew you wouldn't want to talk to lawyers and go through the. Processes." he looked very remorseful. "I'm very sorry for your loss" I nod tearful and take the letter from him. "I'll leave you to it. oh uh you should stay at least a few more days but if you feel you can care for yourself you can sign yourself out."

I open the envelope there are two letters one from my mom and one from my dad.

 ** _Dearest Galatea_**

 ** _First of I love you and I'm so sorry that we have left you so young. I know that something terrible has happened. From the day you were born I knew that I wouldn't be alive to see you live your life. The first time you told me about that boy, Sam. Yes, Tea I remember him. I know that you stopped talking about him so that I wouldn't think you were crazy but I knew you still saw him. I only took you to that doctor to make your father happy he would never understand. I wish I had been able to tell you this when I was alive but it still hurt too much._**

 **** ** _When I was a kid the same thing happened to me. I could see the life of another. She was a wonderful woman, I never met her. She lived to far away and it would have been to odd to cal. She was like a sister to me. She got married to a good man. His name is Bobby, Robert Singer. He is a hard worker and kind hearted. One day I saw him through her eyes and the next morning I couldn't. every time I closed my eyes everything was black. So I called the police station there in her town and found out that she had been missing. But I knew better she was dead. Over the years I've called back and found out that the town things that dear bobby killed her, but I just can't believe that. I've had my journals from the years that she was alive sent to bobby. So if you ever want to read them they are in Sioux Falls with him. Don't worry I sent him a letter to let you read them._**

 **** ** _Anyway I always knew you were telling the truth. That's why I never questioned your odd habits and fears and got you that work out dummy you wanted for those martial arts moves. I just assume that Sam is a fitness guy or in the military. Meet him. You will regret it if you don't. don't be afraid of how crazy he will think you are just see him. If he passes like my Karen did you will never forgive yourself. I'm rambling dear I know. There is just so much to say. I wish I could have found the courage to tell you myself._**

 ** _So the bare facts, I know you like to get to the point. You are taken care of. You don't have to worry about a thing. Your father and I have made it so that everything of ours that you don't want will be sold, the house if you don't want it, the cars, everything. All our bank stuff is handled. It will all be put into a bank account for you. We already have it set up it's the same one we have been saving for your college. Not that I thought you would go, I know you have a wandering soul. I love you Galatea. Just be safe. Women in our family seem to die young so be safe in your journeys._**

 ** _Love always_**

 ** _You mother_**

I read it over and over again. She knew, she could do this too. I can't believe it's just can't. First thing I am doing is going to read those journals. I guess I should give bobby time to read them first. So I suppose I will deal with things here first. I scrub at my tired eyes. I want to read dads now but I just can't keep my eyes open I lay back. Holding their letters close and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N okay so medical is defiantly fudged on her jaw. but the pain med she was on is real and patients have said that it causes them breathing problems they literally forget to breath for a bit. tell me what you think point out mistakes and plot holes and hopefully I can figure out a way to fix them. this is only edited by me so I'm sure there are mistakes I miss. so this is her first name. yay we now know its a her. I feel like I should let you know how to pronounce her first name.**

 **Galatea [gal-atea] as a girls' name is pronounced gal-ah-TEE-ah. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Galatea is "white as milk".**

 **Mythology: Galatea was a statue loved by the sculptor Pygmalion. She was brought to life for him by Aphrodite. The myth, via GB Shaw's play "Pygmalion", is the source of the musical "My Fair Lady".**


	4. Chapter 4 pilot part 3

Everytime I close my eyes chapter 4 pilot part 3

I'm dreaming, its Channel Sammy tonight. It's rare that I have a dream other than Sam. I can only remember one time and it was after I watched a scary movie on tv after my parents went to bed, even then it ended up having Sam in it. the dream had flames burning all around me and Sam. But Sam was next to me instead of me being the same as Sam. I woke up terrified and had to close my eyes just to check that Sam was okay. He was fine, just sparing with Dean.

Sam is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes. The same old tapes that Dean has always had. Sam is so not gonna find anything he likes in there.

"Hey" Dean calls out Sam leans out the car to turn back and looks at him. "You want breakfast?" he dangles some chips and protein bars. And I think I even see a slim jim in his jacket. Basically the usual gas station fair.

"No, thanks." I knew Sam would turn him down. Sam has gotten healthy. Salads, grilled chicken, lots of fruits. Personally I still like a good burger but I guess some of his tastes have rubbed up on me. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams? "

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." No dean it's not though you could have probably become a pro baseball player. He pulls the nozzle out of the tank and returns it to the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards. "I check out a bit and kind of float in Sam's senses. I enjoy the warmth of the sun and the feel of Sam's hair on his face. I have never cut my hair short. I always wanted to keep it long like him as a result my hair is near unmanageably long. Past my butt. I keep it in a braid most of the time with my shoulder length bangs hanging free to brush my face.

Sam swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door. The box still in his lap. Dean slips into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.

"I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Dean update that's funny. I don't think he really does change much. Which is odd considering he barely stays in a place more than a week. The only reason they stayed anyplace long was because Sam wanted to stay in school longer. Despite all the moving he still became the little genius that he is.

"Why?" Dean asks. Oh this should be good.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two. Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" he holds up each tape respectively then tosses it back in the box. Deans face is great; he is so offended as if he was in each band. He takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

 _"_ _Hey I like some of those hits Sam."_ I mentally scold with a little laugh. Sam sits back a little stiffer than before.

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean pops the Metallica tape in the player. "Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole." _"Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole."_ At the same time that Dean says it I do too. I can't remember how many times I have heard that. After Dean starts the car Sam grabs his arm and taps his head. I scrunch my mental face, what's up? "Again?" Dean asks.

What's again? What is he talking about? ACDC back in black begins to play but Dean turns it down. Dean turning down his music after telling Sam to shut his cakehole is strange what's wrong?

I wake up slowly still really groggy. Is dream time this weird for everyone. Where you are asleep for hours but your dream is only like 20minuets long. I turn over quickly looking franticly for my letters. I still have my father's letter to read. I find it a little crumpled. And open dads letter.

 **Little Tea**

 **You will be okay I promise. I know you are a tough girl you can make it past this. I don't know what it is that happened that I left you so soon. Before you could find a nice boy to settle down with. I know you will miss is. If you were given this letter, then your mother is gone to. We are still together I am sure of that. We will always be with you too.**

 **Firstly, no need to worry about funeral arrangements and all the after death crap we have you covered. We have never wanted you to worry. Between you and me Sugar you probably don't even have to work for a long time. I chose really good investments they are flourishing and will all be in your name. the smaller ones that you would have to micro manage will be sold. You can live off our investment into one company alone. I know that tit doesn't replace us but you won't have to be afraid without there.**

 **Take some time to travel like I know you have always wanted to do. You're 18 now, you are all grown up. You can do anything you want; your whole life is ahead of you. Make a difference in the world. I know you are more brilliant than you let on. I've seen you erase correct answers on your homework. Why, I will never know. I love you my Sweet Tea. There is so much to say and yet I don't know what to say.**

 **I suppose don't keep the house. You won't want to live in it once we are gone. When your grandparents past I couldn't handle the memories without getting emotional.** (which is dad speak for crying like a child) **life love laugh travel, be the great women I know you were meant to be.**

 **You are Galatea Adelfa and you can take on the world**

 **Your loving father**

I feel so much better now, calmer. My parents seemed to have thought of everything for me. Dad even said I wouldn't even have to work a day in my life. That's a relief, I have no clue what I want to do with my life. I put the letters back in their envelopes and begin to get up out of the bed, pushing the button for the nurse's station as I do. I'm not overly fond of hospitals I mean it's not that I fear them. I just really don't like all the control and authority that nurses and doctors have over patients. Its dumb I know but I'm not one to just listen to what I'm told without being informed as to why. Most doctors don't like to be questioned.

Ah the nurse has arrived, the same one that took me off that awful pain drug. "Please get me the forms I need to fill out so that I can go home and if possible some clothes to wear." She nodded with a small smile and left. I like her not very chatty but seems to be efficient. Make my way to the bathroom to perform the usual morning routine, pee then work on my hair. Pulling my hair over my shoulder I begin to work my fingers through it detangling some of the bigger knots. During this time, I usually watch whatever Sam is doing or just relax. It takes a while to take care of this mess. I smile at myself in the mirror my hair reaching below my hips when it is not braided. I love it though.

The nurse returns just as I finish braiding my hair and twist it into a large bun. I don't do it often because it ends up looking a little like an old school beehive. I glance at her tag, Ah Joyce that was her name. Joyce points out all I need to sign and initial and explains all the aftercare I need. She said that the doctor prescribed me some pain pills and that I can get them filled at the hospital pharmacy on the first floor. Everything so far today has gone smoothly minus the part about being in the hospital in the first place but it's all minor injuries in the grand scheme of things.

"Here are some cloths, it's just an old pair of jeans that no longer fit me, hospital panties, and one of the orderly's extra t-shirts. Will they be alright?" Nurse Joyce hands me faded jeans, a big black t-shirt and plain white panties. I nod my thanks and we shake hands.

Now that I am standing on the side walk of the hospital I'm unsure of what to do. I sigh and walk back inside to the reception desk.

"um… can you do me a favor? I need the number for the Tip and Greyson law firm and would it be alright if I called from here?" I ask the small looking older women. Mr. Tip is my parents lawyer the firms address was on the corner of the envelopes that held my parent's letters. He is the man that would have handled all of their affairs. Maybe he could help me out to make my way to Bobby in Souix Falls, South Dakota without having to take more than one plane. I never feel like planes are secure enough, it's not a space easily maneuvered in or controlled.

I was right he could help me. Mr. Tip set up everything for me down to a car service. He said that my mother would haunt him if he called me a taxi. That made me laugh and then cry a little on the phone with him. He talked to me the whole time that I waited for the car. We talked business for a while settling decisions on the house and other things. I told him to box everything up and have some of my things packed in a suitcase to be brought to the airport before my flight. It seemed that while my family had lived modestly we were really very very wealthy. Almost obscenely wealthy. Any request I made Mr. Tip said it could be done. I mainly wanted my spare knife and my box of warding necklaces. As I finally saw the car pull up Mr. Tip told me that if I ever needed anything to give him call, even gave me his home and personal cell numbers.

The car was very nice, shiny black four door sedan Lincoln town car. The driver even got out and opened the door for me, he did look at me a little weird probably because I only had on hospital socks. I gave him a little shrug and a laugh as I slide into the car. The seats wear a light beige color. It looked very nice. It's no impala though. The impala was home to me.

 **(A/N okay I know this is short but im getting a feel for it again. inspiration kinda struck im currently right after I post this gonna get back to writeing. as always let me know what you think, like, love. and hate. ideas are always welcome as well. as always almost all the chapters in this will be using transcripts from super wiki.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Pilot par 5

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" decided against taking a plane to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sioux/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" F/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"alls/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". I figure it will be better to give bobby some time to go over the journals and prepare himself to possibly meet a complete stranger/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Tip/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" called the company that is driving me and there will be a couple /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"way/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"points/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" to change drivers but it should only take a few days to get there. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"t's been awhile since I really took a moment to rest/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"e have already been driving most of the night. I close my eyes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I'll/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" just sleep for a little while. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" hear Sam tell the girl sitting across from him. "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" I like your necklace./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" I smile he is always subtly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"influe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ncing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" people to protect themselves./span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"he girl /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" she says and laughs. " with all that devil stuff"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" feel S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" laugh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" a little and look/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" down, then up/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" at her again/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"He shrugs leaning back into the seat again. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Us/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ually/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" I would be curious about /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"what's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" going on but I just /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"can't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" bring myself to care right now. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I've/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"learned/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" to tune out as much as I can and just focus on what Sam feels. It is very relaxing to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"cate/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"gorize/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"everything/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". The feel of the slightly tacky table /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"beneath/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" his hands the hard seat that should be soft but the cushion on top is so work in the booth that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"it's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" like sitting on the wood. I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"can feel the brush of Deans jacket on his arm and one of my favorite things to take notice of is the beat of his heart and intake of breath. Those two things always center me. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I think I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"tend to remember sensations more than I do anything else because of doing this. I can remember clear as day the feeling of my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"mom's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" arms /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"wrapped/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" around me in the tightest hug she had ever given me the day I graduated /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"high school/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". The brush of her short cropped hair against my face her proud tears on my shoulder and the soft /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"smel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"l/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" of peaches that always seemed to surround her. I can feel the silky fabric of her blue dress shirt in against my hands./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"here is a gentle /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ta/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" on my window, I wipe my eyes and smile at my driver. I think his name is Dan or Stan. I give him a soft smile my jaw /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"twin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ging/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" a bit as my skin pulls he returns my smile and jerks a thumb at the gas station. I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"nodd/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" and he opens my door for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"me. H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"aving/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" the drivers be so /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"accommodating/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" is strange but kind of fun like I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" someone important. Let me tell you walking to a gas station bathroom that is not inside the building when it is super dark with no light is unnerving. I do not recommend it. Doing my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"business/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" as quick as possible and high /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"tailing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" it out of there was my goal, but as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" washing my hands the lights flicker. Now, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"know it was probably just a cheap light bulb but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" quickly turned off the water and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"didn't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" bother with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"dring/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" my hands, the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"temperature/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" dropped, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" literally threw the door open so hard that it banged against the outer wall of the building. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Dan gave me a strange look as I ran back to the car wiping my hands on my jeans. I just shrugged at him a little bit out of breath. " W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"hat? It was a very creepy bathroom." He just laughed as I slid back into the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"car. W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"hen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" he got back in he informed me that in a few hours we would be reaching the next company waypoint to switch cars and drivers. I relaxed back into my seat. Tuning back into Sam./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"So this is where Constance took the swan dive./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Dean says rather /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"insensitive/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" if you ask me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"So you think Dad would have been here?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sam asks looking over at Dean. He was in his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"us/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ual/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" attire. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" He answers Sam and continues walking along the bridge, Sam following looking for anything off./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Okay, so now what?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Sam asks a little exasperation in his voice. which I can totally understand Sam was settling in alright with college life. He was still /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"cautious/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" about things that lurk in the dark and even in the day and he was probably ready to get back to it. /span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Back to Jess too I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" sure. I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"think his dreams are about her. When he wake up heart racing and sweaty he always looks over to her first I think to reassure himself that she is still right there beside him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean turns enough to look at Sam /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sam stops slightly tense. I feel his face get a little sterner./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" turns around/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" an /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"condescending/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" look on his face as he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"interrupts/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" his brother./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Monday. Right. The interview./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"e pouts his lip slightly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Yeah./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Sam responds in that way that says he knows /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" Dean was purposely being /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"dif/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"f/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"icult/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean begins to speak again. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" There is a bit of anger in his voice but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" can also tell that while he is angry he is a little proud too./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Maybe. Why not?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sam'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" earnest voice full of hope. He been staring at this one ring that last few times he has gone to the shop so I think he is pretty close to popping the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"question. P/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"robably/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" after he aces the interview. Id bet on it. Once Sam puts his mind to something he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"does/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"n't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" like to wait. It killed him to wait to go to college./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I cringe,that's a pretty low blow. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Apparently/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" Sam thinks so too because I feel him taking a step forward closer to him./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"No, and she's not ever going to know./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" He says /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"adamantly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Dean begins walking again and either out of pure habit or irritation /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"im/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" not sure Sam follows./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"And who's that?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" He prompts./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" You're one of us./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" hurries to get in front of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"his brother up real close and personal. I search deans face now that I can see it close up. Still no new scars or /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"scrapes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" to be found. His eyes are a little darker than they used to be. Im not sure ig that's because of the lighting or if they actually are darker./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"SAM/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"DEAN/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"You have a responsibility to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"interrupts/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" him /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" grabs /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"him/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"he bridge cold and hard against his back /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Dean's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" breath warm across his face. I can see the pain in his eyes that tight look he always gets when Sam /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ask/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" about their mom. I wonder if /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" will get that look now when someone asks about my parents. His voice /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"deepened/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" by his anger./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Don't talk about her like that./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" He lets go of sam sharply and I feel him sag as he watches his brother walk away from him./span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sam./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" He calls over his shoulder, Sam moves to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"stan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" next to dean and I see why /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Deans/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" tone changed there is a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"women/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" in a white dress standing on the edge of the bride she turns her head and looks at them before /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"stepping/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" forward off the edge. They rush to the railing and look over the edge. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"There is/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"nothing. N/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" women no body./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Where'd she /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"go/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Dean asks still searching./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I don't know./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Sam answers. I hear the soft rumble of the impala start up. I feel the intensity of the moment when the lights turn on and sam turns to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"look. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"f/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" anyone was driving the car but Dean there would be hell to pay. He takes care of that car like it was a child. I guess that's why he always called it Baby, even before John let him drive /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"it./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"hey/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" of course go through the typical what the hell conversation. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"jungles the keys and Sam /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sam yelling after his older brother /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" Dean? Go! Go!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"When the car gets to close Sam dives over the railing /span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"catching himself on the edge of the bridge, he pulls himself up and onto the bridge once again. My /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"heart/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" is racing and so is his for once we are on the same page. He looks around not spotting Dean he calls out for him. At the return call of "What" from his brother he looks over the is down below on the river bank all /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"covered/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" in mud and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"panting/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" please be okay, please be okay, please be okay" I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"chant in my head /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sam/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" intent echoing mine he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ask/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" if Dean is alright. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"He holds up one hand in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ok/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" sign. "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" I'm super./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" open my eyes leaving the brothers world and back into my own. I feel like im on an emotional roller coaster. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Im/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" sad,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" then I'm/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"scared, then relieved. I don't know what I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"should be feeling but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"it's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" all a jumbled mess. I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" think for the most part I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" just going to keep to my own mind for awhile and leave Sam to his at least for now. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I'll/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" just see the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"after/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"math/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" in a little while. Muddy Dean is pretty attractive if I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"do say so myself. I unbuckle and lay on the seat a bundled up /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"sweat/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"shirt/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" propped on the door as a pillow. Letting my eyes fall closed again for a cat nap before the driver switch in the morning./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am is/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" settle/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" on the hood next to D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" throws up his arms/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;", then flicks mud off his hands. S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" sniffs, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"it's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"fowl/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" smelling coming off Dean. Sam looks at him all /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"covered/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" in mud some of it dark and wet but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"over all/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"fairly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" light having dried onto him only his eyes and slightly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"be/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"low/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" his collar are spared from the icky stuff./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Salt, cats-eye /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"shells...he/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" was worried. Trying to keep so/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"mething from coming in./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Dad figured it out./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"What do you mean?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" only half pay attention to their conversation and barely /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"take/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" in what Sam is seeing. I feel like I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" in a haze. I'm so tired./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"You sly dogs./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"o they are dealing with a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ghost/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". That's is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"usually/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" a pretty easy hunt. W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"hy would John have taken care of it?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"turns/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"fac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean and his dirt /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"covered/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" glory/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""Hey Dean?"" he calls his tone soft. Dean turns back again to face Sam./span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" I feel his shoulders /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"dr/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"pe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" and his hand moves forward just a bit as if to reach for his brother./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" holds up a hand./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"No chick-flick moments./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Sam laughs and nods his body relaxing again. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" glad that they resolved /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"that. T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"heir/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" arguments can sometimes last for days./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"All right. Jerk./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Sam says and Dean /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"immediately/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" returns the customary /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"volly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Bitch./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" laughs again. D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ean/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" disappear/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ing/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"into the bathroom. S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" notices something, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" feel his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"smile disappearing, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"he walks over to the mirror/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" rosary hangs in front o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"f it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;", and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of J/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ohn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Dean in/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" baseball cap /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"and with a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"younger /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"boy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;", /span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;", on J/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ohn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"'s /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"lap/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"He/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"e takes out his wallet and slips it inside./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Its day now, I must be sleeping pretty hard to have missed a tuned out for so long. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Usually when I dream /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" like I am one with Sam as weird as that sounds for the duration of my dream cycle. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" really rare that things go fuzzy where I only get bits or that I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"focus/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" so hard on one thing that everything else fades away. Sam is driving the impala and on the phone. Why is Sam driving the impala?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" I hear Dean over the phone./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"What? How do you know?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sam's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" tone is doubting./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I've got his journal./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"O/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"h that's big./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" He says exactly what I was thinking. That journal contains everything John has ever hunted from the very start. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"It's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" how Sam found out that John wasn't a traveling salesman and that Mary /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"didn't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" die in a car crash. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Yeah, well, he did this time./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Dean's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" voice is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"gruff. T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"his/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" is concerning. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"What's it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"say/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" I never did learn that stuff. I tended to tune John out when he was teaching them marine code. The boys thought it was grand./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Coordinates. Where to?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Sam /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"queries his hand tight on the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"steering/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" wheel./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I hear Dean sigh./span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I'm not sure yet./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"am/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" onto the floor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"board. T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"he/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" women from the bridge is on the road /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"in front/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" of him./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" The car goes right through her as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"he/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"brings it to a halt. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" can just barely hear Dean yelling for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" through the phone./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" wake up /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"abruptly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" nearly falling off the seat as my own /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"vehicle/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" jerks. I look up at the driver, a new guy, they must have switched while I was sleeping. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""Terribly sorry, the car /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"in front/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" of us cut me off/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". We/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" almost hit him." He /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"apologizes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"know that voice. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"t's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" fine" I tell him as I yawn. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" not worried about Sam he always makes it through these /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"things. I return/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" my attention to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"my new driver. His name is Brady/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;", I pretended not to know him/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". He is a college buddy of Sams, in fact he introduced him to Jessica. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"He just D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"rives/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" on the weekends because he gets bo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"re/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"d just staying at the college all the time. It took me half the day before I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"finally asked him what c/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ollege/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" he went to just because I thought it would look weird if I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"didn't. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Why are you way out here?/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"It's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" a long way from /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Stanford." I ask him /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"b/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ecause/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" it is a bit weird. I mean if he has classes that he needs to be at on /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Monday/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" like Sam does then he would surely miss them at this point./span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I've/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" already been in a vehicle for over 15 hours. If he drives as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"pe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" conversation made it sound then it would take him at least a full day on the interstate to get back to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Pal/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" Alto. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" can afford to miss a few classe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"specially/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" for a pretty girl." He answers me with a smile that just /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"does/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"n't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" seem right. Something is off about him. I smile at the complement reflexively. But I/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"stop conversation at that point. I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"don't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" know if he can tell but I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" supremely uncomfortable in his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"presence/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". We are silent the next few hours./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" My stomach growls loudly breaking the quiet. I blush deeply, I guess I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"haven't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" eaten properly since the hospital. I've slept through the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"us/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ual/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" meal times. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" don't think that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"im/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" processing my parents deaths. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Aren't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" I suppose to be a weeping /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"blubbering/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" mess. I mean they are gone. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" alone now. The sound of the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"engine/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" cutting off brought my attention back to my surroundings. Maybe my lack of attention is my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"grieving/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". We are at a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"McDonalds/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;", oh joy junk food. I like a good burger not a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"panca/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ke/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". Well then again their pancakes are pretty good. I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"shrug/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" hopping out of the car on my own before Brady can get to the door. He squints a little at me but I shrug walking inside. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""Good thing I found a 24 hour place, huh?" His voice right in my ear, uncomfortably close to me. I step away absently nodding./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" Yeah, thanks./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"" I order a basic breakfast meal and pick out a table with chairs to sit. I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" stretch out my muscles taking note of how tight my lower back feels and the off /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"fee/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"ling/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" of the jaw plate./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;""So Miss Adelfa what has you going all the way to Sioux Falls with no breaks?" Brady asks sitting across from me with a burger and fries. I take a long moment to answer savoring my food. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" offer him the barest bones of an answer. "I have /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"a man I need to see." His mouth full of burger he nods in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"acknowledgement. As I look down at my food to avoid looking at him directly he puts some fries in his mouth and I swear I see his eyes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"flash black./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX123938342" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" title="null" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX123938342" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"A/N I skipped some /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"bits only putting in their words that was on /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"purpo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"se/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" I didn't forget to add who said what it was her just kinda drifting. Also continue to ignore the fudging of her jaw plate. There is a reason for her healing. Also the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"time/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"line/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" and travel times may be hard to follow. It is my understanding that the pilot takes a weekend. Halloween happening and then Dean taking Sam home and them /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"arriving/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" late S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"unday/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" night. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sams/span/span span class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"interview/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" being on Monday. Galatea lives in Vi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"rginia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" (/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" an easy /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"reference/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" place for me) the trip to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"Sioux/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" F/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"alls/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" by car /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"according to google maps is about 21 hours. She spends her time in the car dozing or completely zoning out so she seems to be losing some time and catching the boys at odd times. Please give me feedback on anything and everything. Am I moving too slow? I think I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" gonna speed things up a bit maybe go completely Galatea /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"view/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" for awhile after I finish the pilot without directly seeing Sam stuff only /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"referencing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;". That may make things drag less. I will still use manuscripts or /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"rewatch/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" the episodes as I write D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"uring/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;"relevant/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX123938342" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX123938342" style="background-color: inherit;" times. /span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
